The Winter Soldier
by Jade0059
Summary: DIFFERENT THAN THE MOVIE. What if: Steve and Natasha fell in love, but Bucky killed her? Romanogers (:


The first time Natasha realized she was falling in love with Steve Rogers, was when they first kissed. It was a spur of the moment, act to stay hidden, but she hadn't wanted to pull away to her own surprise. She felt vulnerable at that time, it had been such a long while since someone had managed to unearth her emotions. Now they were on the run, together. S.H.I.E.L.D. was tracking their every move. At the moment, they were hiding out in an old run-down barn. Natasha ran her hands through her hair. There was tension in the air, so much tension. She wanted this to be over. "Natasha, you ok?" Steve's voice broke her out of her thoughts. He had been watching her closely over the past few hours. She had been very quiet. "Great" she sighed sarcastically. She had managed to start thinking about the traitors, in S.H.I.E.L.D. of course. S.H.I.E.L.D. was practically her home, and where all of her friends came from. That they would be out looking to kill them was just a nightmare. Crawling down onto the floor, she bunched a bunch of hay together. Laying down, she said "I need some sleep Cap." and closed her eyes. She could feel a small thrill running through her, that he'd checked on her. "Night" he whispered back. Natasha drifted off to sleep after some time, drowning in her own thoughts. But not for long. A twig snapped right outside the barn, and she instantly went on alert. She slowly got up, brushing the hay out of her hair. She made her way around Steve, who was slumped against the wall, sleeping. She smiled a little bit. He looked so... content. Nowadays, he never seemed quite happy. She walked around a large crate. Natasha didn't want to wake him. He needed rest from everything that had been going on lately. Besides, it was probably just a false alarm. She stepped out into the night air. Her red hair swayed around her, tickling her face. She knelt down to the ground and listened. She listened to the wind, the trees swaying... wait. Then, they found her. Out of nowhere, a gun went off. She fell down to the ground as a sharp pain hit her in the shoulder. She groaned in pain. Close by, someone yelled "I got her!" Damn it I've got to get out of here! She pulled herself up with one arm to run, and someone smacked her on her face so hard, causing her to stumble backwards. She fell onto the barn wall, and the boards gave way. She fell through the wall, onto the floor, crying out in pain. She strained to see where Steve was, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Steve?" She called out. Someone close by fell to the ground with a thump. "Natasha!" Steve called out. "Here" She called back weakly. He breathed in sharply, seeing her. "I think there's a piece of wood in my back" she gasped. Steve came in through the door and ran to her, kneeling down. "Can you pull it out?" she gasped after he helped her sit up. She winced and grabbed her shoulder, it burned like hell. "We should get you a doctor" "Dammit Steve just pull. it. out!" she shut her eyes. It hurt. She could tell his hands were shaking as he pulled the piece of wood out of her back. She grasped her arm so hard, that it began to bleed. "Guess now wouldn't be the best time to mention there's a bullet in my shoulder?" she wiped the sweat off her face and looked him in the eye. "We're taking you to a doctor." he said firmly, and stood up. "Steve, no. Fury said so himself. We can't trust anyone." "Even if I get that bullet out, it'll probably still get infected. And your back too! How can we fight when you're already injured?" he paused, thinking for a second. "We'll go undercover." She gave him an upset look, protesting. "We're going" he said firmly again. He gently pulled her to her feet, but she pulled away. "Steve, I'm trained to survive. I've gone through wors-" "We can't be vulnerable Nat. We're going" he turned and started walking towards the woods. She slowly followed, walking over the men Steve had killed. She bent down and started taking their weapons, slipping a gun under her belt, a knife in her shoe, etc. She stood up to see Steve giving her a wary look. "We can't be vulnerable Steve" she muttered, mocking him. Giving him a sly smile, she walked on past him. 


End file.
